


Sorry about that

by Schreibblockade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Kalex, hello friends i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibblockade/pseuds/Schreibblockade
Summary: Kara spares a thought that this is what “The Talk” with Eliza probably would’ve been like. Except with less Kryptonian Biology 101 and less animated diagrams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** I’m currently up to S01E13 and I think there’s nothing relevant in here except hologram!Alura that appears a few episodes in  
>  **A/N:** A friend made me do it. Well. Not the pairing, but the fic. She also gave me the prompt THANK YOU VERY MUCH. (Our WhatsApp convo was a lot of fun.)
> 
> For the purpose of this fic Kalex is already established and the whole “But! But! Sisters!” “FOSTER SISTERS!” discourse has already been dealt with. This is not the fic for this.
> 
> Prompt: “Shit, I’m late”

For Kara, life on earth has its certain perks.

Like heat vision, that is fun. Oh! Or x-ray vision! But then! Super sonic hearing! Who doesn’t like that?! Super speed! So! Much! Fun! Strength! Super strength is _awesome_! And flying! Oh, flying! The thought alone lets her hover several feet above ground.

Yes, flying is definitely the best! And also the ability to consume pretty much mountains of food without any consequences to her metabolism whatsoever. Also fantastic!

And the advanced _smell_ —

Wait.

Kara frowns and sniffs the air experimentally.

Yes, there is something in the air, most certainly. She frowns, slowly making her way through her apartment. It’s not the bathroom or the living room. While there is a certain ... scent that still lingers in her bedroom from the earlier activities she engaged in with Alex (and the thought alone makes her blush and a goofy grin appears on her face), she decides that it’s most likely a whole new subspecies of fungi developing in her kitchen trash.

 

...

 

Except, it happens again.

She’s in the DEO control room in her Supergirl outfit a few days later, when it hits her almost like a blow to her gut.

She narrows her eyes, trying to follow the scent until she arrives in ... Alex’s laboratory. She frowns, trying to figure out what—

"I can hear you thinking all the way over here,“ Alex says, watching whatever project she was working on at the moment through her microscope.

Kara smiles bashfully, making her way over to her favourite human. She hugs Alex from behind, the office chair only a mild hindrance, and kisses her on her cheek.

"Hey,“ she says, smiling into the kiss.

Alex grins, but keeps her eyes steadfastly on her microscope. "Stop distracting me, I need to work.“

Kara hums against her neck, inhaling deeply before giving it a parting peck. "Girls night tonight?“

"Kara, every night is girls night,“ Alex deadpans, finally looking up from her work. There’s a hint of dark circles underneath her eyes, which makes Kara a tad concerned.

"Is everything okay?“ She asks, one hand raised as if to try to take Alex’s temperature.

"Yeah,“ Alex sighs, „Just stress, I guess. Hank has us all working hard on these new alien specimen we got.“

Kara nods and decides to drop the subject – for now.

 

...

 

A week later, Kara wakes up in the middle of the night. Alex’s side of the bed is still warm, but unfortunately empty. There’s a light coming from underneath the door to her ensuite bathroom.

If she were human, she would’ve easily missed the whispered "shit shit shit, fuck fuck fuck“ coming from the bathroom. She frowns drowsily, preparing herself to get up and see what has Alex so upset, when the light is turned off and Alex comes into view.

"Everything okay?“ She asks sleepily, already close to drifting off again. The bed is just so comfortable and _warm_.

"Yeah, go back to sleep,“ Alex whispers, slipping back into bed. Kara immediately latches on to her. Cuddling with Alex is her favourite past time. Well. Second-favourite.

"Good,“ she mumbles, Alex’s rhythmic heartbeat lulling her back to sleep.

 

...

 

Alex is fidgety the next day, Kara can tell. She might not have a lot of tells that give her away, but the accelerated heartbeat and the constant shifting from foot to foot certainly do.

Kara raises an eyebrow.

"Everything okay?“ She unknowingly repeats her question from last night. Alex blanches, staring at Kara.

"Alex?“ She tries again, softly grasping Alex’s biceps.

"I need to tell you something,“ Alex blurts out, before biting her bottom lip, her eyes shifting from Kara’s eyes, to the rest of her face, and then all over the control room, skimming over the DEO personnel. A decision is reached and she pulls Kara with her to the doorway of the room that contains Kara’s mother’s hologram. "Please open it.“

Kara complies, wondering what is eating at Alex. In all the years she’s known her, first as a foster sister, then as her best friend, then as her girlfriend, she’s never looked quite so distressed about something. The last time she had that look on her face was when her father died. Oh Rao, hopefully nothing has happened to Eliza—

"I’m late,“ is what Alex bursts out with when the door behind them closes with a quiet swoosh.

Kara stares at her. Just stares. Synapses firing desperately to try to make sense of that sentence. Alex looks increasingly agitated with her continued silence.

"Kara?“

„To an appointment?“ Kara finally gets out, her voice getting higher with a hopeful lilt at the end.

" _Kara._ “ Alex grinds out, her hands clenching into fists. "Don’t act stupid now.“ There are tears forming at the corners of her eyes and, oh no, Kara could never handle tears well.

"I—I don’t understand,“ Kara stammers, walking backwards until her back hits the control panel. Her mother’s hologram flickers alive on the platform, but they pay it no mind.

" _Kara_ ,“ Alex stresses again, reaching towards her. "Please.“

Now it’s Kara’s eyes that sting with betrayal.

"I thought we were happy together,“ she whispers hotly, the tears now running freely down her face. "I thought we’re, we’re finally at a place where we can try to make this work!“

"We are!“ Alex exclaims, throwing her arms in the air. "I don’t know eith—“

"Then _**you**_ explain to **_me_** how my _lesbian girlfriend_ can be, can be—“ Kara gets out, cutting Alex off. She steps forwards and roughly pokes her chest with her index finger. To Alex’s credit she neither budges nor flinches. She just seems to get angrier at that insinuation.

"How dare you,“ Alex says, an eerie calm in her voice.

Kara glares at her, but before she can say anything else, there’s a voice coming from the platform.

“Hello, Kara.”

Kara let’s her eyes travel from her girlfriend’s face to the platform. “I’m really not in the mood for a hologram chat right now.”

The AI interface nods, but continues anyway, despite Kara’s protest.

“I have a whole subsection on reproduction on Krypton. I thought it might be useful for you in the future, should the right partner come along.”

Kara’s eyes widen and Alex’s eyebrows raise steadily while the interface drowns on monotonously about _fertility cycles_ and _positions that are in favour of resulting in pregnancy_ and _fluid exchanges_ and how Kryptonians have basically genetically modified their DNA so that same-sex couplings aren’t an issue to reproduction and other things that are turning her fifty shades of pale—how embarrassing to be told about this by a computer who looks like her deceased mother, with her girlfriend standing right next to her. Kara spares a thought that this is what “The Talk” with Eliza probably would’ve been like. Except with less Kryptonian Biology 101 and less animated diagrams.

Oh Rao, the animated diagrams.

Kara is blushing so hard that she is seriously questioning how she hasn’t burnt a hole in the ground when the dreaded hologram finally turns off.

It’s quiet, except for Alex’s breathing and the gentle _thud-thud-thud_ her heart makes that Kara can always hear, and not for the first time in the past thirty minutes does Kara wonder how she can escape this mortification that has been bestowed upon her.

Alex punching her arm startles her out of her thoughts.

“ _You got me pregnant!_ ” She hisses. She sounds both indignant, as a girlfriend, and utterly fascinated, as a scientist.

Kara throws both her arms up.

“ _ **How was I supposed to know?!**_ ”

 

...

 

It is with no small amount of trepidation that Kara approaches Hank later that day, pulling him to a private corner of the DEO HQ, feeling Alex’s glare on the back of her head at all times. He’s like a father figure to both of them, and there’s really no one else she can turn to for this.

“So, Hank,” she starts, her hands nervously wringing together and her eyes looking everywhere but into his as she tries to get her request out confidently. “I know that the DEO is pretty busy fighting the Bad Guys and all, but do you think you could put Kryptonian Contraception at the very top of your list, next?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t found one specific way of how reproduction was dealt with on Krypton, except that it definitely depends on the universe you’re currently reading, so, uh, that’s my answer and I’m sticking to it.
> 
>  
> 
> First Supergirl fic, so, you know, still learning to get the voices somewhat right.


End file.
